


Want

by strwbrryhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Choking, M/M, Sexual Content, Slight facefucking, only slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwbrryhyuck/pseuds/strwbrryhyuck
Summary: “God, Mark. You make me want to absolutely fucking ruin you,”





	Want

Doyoung likes to think he’s a good person, always donating to different causes and helping old ladies across the street. He’s always trying to put others before himself and works at an animal shelter every weekend to help dogs find homes, helps tutor students at the university he teaches at and gives extra points to those who really do try not to fail. Everyone thinks he’s so selfless, always so kind and never, ever greedy or rude, which is exactly why he feels incredibly terrible for having a crush on his younger brother’s best friend, Mark.

Doyoung was already moved out of the house by the time Jeno started to bring Mark around. They all hung out sometimes, usually whenever Doyoung visited his family. They played video games and drank alcohol Doyoung bought for them to share, getting drunk off their asses. Doyoung was close enough to Mark that they hung out even without Jeno, sometimes.

“I’ve got my own place now,” Mark mentions at his graduation party, a few months after him and Doyoung had started to hang out without Jeno. Mark smiles shyly and rubs his neck, giggling softly. Doyoung stares at Mark, restraining himself from cooing at how cute the younger looked. Mark reached into his pocket, handing Doyoung a key and a piece of paper with the directions. “You should visit sometime,”

And Doyoung does visit, a few days after Mark asked him to. He expects Mark to be surprised, but what he doesn’t expect to see from the outside of the glass door is Mark fingering himself on his couch, one of Doyoung’s old sweaters clinging to his frame.

Doyoung watches as Mark’s face twists as he adds another finger, pulse quickening as Mark’s pink hole throbs to accommodate the tight fit.

Doyoung used the image of Mark fingering himself as masturbation material for weeks, and he never showed up to the apartment again.

Sometimes, when Mark visits Doyoung and his family, he think he feels his eyes on him when there’s no reason for them to be, a lingering touch when teasing Doyoung about something, hand lower than needed when they hug each other. Sometimes, Doyoung thinks Mark fantasizes about him the way he does about him.

Whenever Doyoung saw Mark, it was always at family holidays and the two only exchanged quick, awkward hellos and goodbyes.

It all comes to a boiling point a few weeks later, when Doyoung is home alone and taking some time off work.

The doorbell rings, and on his doorstep is Mark wearing the tightest pair of red shorts he’s ever seen and a white t-shirt, sticking to Mark’s skin, damp from the heat outside. He glances at Mark’s bare thighs, skin red from the humidity before squinting at a convenience store bag in Mark’s right hand, only to realize that’s the same hand Mark fingered himself with pretty much the last time he saw him.

It took all of Doyoung’s willpower not to pop a boner right then and there.

“Hey, Mark,” Doyoung greets, stepping aside and blushing. He tries to shy away from Mark, but pretty soon he’s in a tight hug, Mark’s fresh, breezy scent invading his senses, fogging his mind. He realizes too late he got a little hard from breathing Mark’s scent in, only to get a little harder when places a hand on the small of his back, hand burning on a patch of skin not covered by Mark’s T-shirt.

He only realizes he’s holding in his breath when Mark giggles awkwardly. “What, do I smell that bad?” He asks worriedly, pulling away from Doyoung to smell his shirt. Doyoung’s lips brush against the tip of Mark’s ear as he pulls away, his breath disturbing a few strands of hair resting there.

“No,” he manages to choke out, but Mark wasn’t really waiting for an answer, not serious as he begins pulling Doyoung by the wrist to the living room, sitting down on Doyoung’s messy couch. Doyoung blushes as the soft, smooth flesh of Mark’s thighs bounce a little.

Doyoung’s heart pounds as Mark begins to pull out the contents of the convenience store bag; a bottle of vodka, two cases of beer and a package of red solo cups.

“Is Jeno home tonight?” Mark asks, making some room on the also messy coffee table for his slew of alcohol.

“No,” Doyoung rasps out.

Mark pouts at Doyoung and sighs. “Darn, I guess that means I’m yours for tonight,”

Doyoung sucks in a breath, head spinning. He knows it doesn’t mean what he wants it to, but damn does it make his body hot, sends shivers down his spine.

He looks down at the slew of alcohol on the coffee table, then back up at Mark, already pouring shots into the glasses, gulping. Doyoung watches as Mark’s collarbones pop, watches as his skins stretches and pulls taught as he leans forward, a bead of sweat from the summer heat trailing down his neck.

Doyoung’s heartbeat pounds in his head, chest constricting. Mark notices his Doyoung’s stiff state, giggling and handing him a cup full of vodka and orange soda. He pours one for himself and lifts it up, as if giving a toast.

“Let loose a little, Doyoung!” Mark says, smiling awkwardly before he gulps down his disgusting concoction. Doyoung licks his lips as the younger’s adam’s apple bobs.

Doyoung sighs, taking a swig of the alcohol; it’s going to be a long night.

—

Pretty soon, being the lightweight of the two, Mark is drunk.

Ever the clingy drunkard, he sits in Doyoung’s lap, head resting against his neck. A movie plays in the background, but Doyoung doesn’t even pay attention, more interested in the feeling of Mark’s warm, chapped lips resting on Doyoung’s neck pulse.

Doyoung shifts, and Mark groans, snuggling closer to the elder’s skin, his breathing hot and wet, almost desperate.

Doyoung stays still for a while, until he moves again, thighs rubbing against Mark’s crotch, and that’s when he realizes why Mark’s breathing is so labored, so needy.

Mark is hard, seemingly painfully so.

For a moment, Doyoung is taken aback, but his shock is quickly replaced with desire.

And maybe it’s the alcohol, but after months of holding himself back, the burning tension he’s felt between him and Mark after he caught him fingering himself all those days ago, he finally lets go, grinding his own hardening cock against Mark’s. The gasp he pulls out of the younger sends shivers down Doyoung’s spine, a pleasant thrumming filling his veins and heartbeat pounding in his ears.

Doyoung grabs Mark’s hair, tugging him out from the crook of his neck, taking in the younger’s state, dick straining in his pants as more blood rushes down and fills out his erection. Doyoung practically growls at the sight of Mark’s pink flushed cheeks, the drool dripping from his open mouth.

Mark leans forward, pressing his chapped lips against Doyoung’s soft and spit-slick ones, tongue lapping up traces of alcohol. Doyoung imagines this is what euphoria feels like. He pulls on the strands of Mark’s brown hair, tickling his neck and rubbing circles onto the dips of Mark’s side, skin feverish and sticky with sweat.

“D-Doyoung,” Mark whimpers when Doyoung finally releases the grip on his hair, only to reattach his lips onto Mark’s neck, grinding his erection against the younger’s. He sucks and bites at the sensitive skin right beside Mark’s jawline, lips trailing to other places on his neck. Soon, Mark’s once unblemished skin is covered in bruises. Doyoung hums at his handiwork while Mark pants, eyes wet and hooded.

“Doyoung,” Mark rasps. He shifts his weight, reaching for Doyoung’s belt. “F-fuck me, please,”

Doyoung groans, hand grabbing Mark’s wrist. Mark keens from the touch, bringing Doyoung’s fingers to his mouth, kissing the tips and tongue prodding between the digits.

It burns, Mark’s fingers on his palm and his wet tongue hot and heavy and licking desperately. Doyoung’s free hand grabs the side of Mark’s face, cupping his jawline and gripping the flesh of his throat. He presses the digits inside Mark’s mouth down, putting pressure on his tongue and making him gag.

It’s almost comical, the way Mark’s eyes begin to water, widening in shock. His apple-red cheeks flush further. Doyoung groans, leaning forward to lick into Mark’s mouth. Mark eagerly returning the kiss.

And just like that, he’s gone again, leaning back and tugging mark up by his boxers, shifting so Mark is laying on the couch underneath him. Mark scrambles in protest, attempting to lean forward and kiss Doyoung again.

Doyoung growls, gripping Mark’s neck tightly and pushing him back into the couch cushions. Mark gasps, body becoming limp. Doyoung swears he sees Mark’s eyes gloss over.

He leans down, breathing into Mark’s ear and reaching into the younger’s shorts, pushing them down and grinding against his erection.

“Fuck, f-fuck,” Mark breathes, squinting his eyes and legs kicking from the stimulation. “Fuck me, oh my god!”

Doyoung smirks, squeezing Mark’s neck a little bit more, loving the way he squirms under his touch. He can almost see the bruises beginning to form, and oh, it must hurt, because Mark is beginning to cry and there’s tears running down his face. Doyoung leans down to lick his wet cheeks, kissing them once, twice, three times before loosening the pressure on the younger’s neck. Mark’s panting becomes erratic, and Doyoung uses his free hand to pull down Mark’s shorts, reaching into the younger’s boxers, rubbing Mark’s hard erection with his dry palm.

“God, Mark. You make me want to absolutely fucking _ruin _you,”

Mark cants his hips up, and then he’s cumming, so fucking hard that his eyes cross and he stops breathing, chest constricting, mouth watering. There’s drool just pouring out of his mouth, and it’s easily the hottest thing Doyoung has ever seen.

When Mark finally comes down from his high, Doyoung releases his grip from the younger’s throat and shifts upwards so his boner is touching Mark’s lips. He unbuckles his belt, slowly pulling his pants down and taking his cock out from the confines of his boxers.

Mark is so, clearly fucked out, face red and wet with tears, soft hair sticking to his forehead, but Doyoung can’t help but want to tease him a bit more, spitting in his palm and running his nimble fingers against his member.

He can see Mark’s mouth water, watches as he licks his lips and prods his tongue against his chin, as if silently begging to have Doyoung’s cock in his mouth.

But Doyoung just laughs, moving his hands a bit faster and groaning at the pressure building up in his abdomen.

He’s going to cum soon, and Mark can tell, whimpering and using his hands to grip the side of Doyoung’s hips, trying to get him to move forward.

“If you want my cock that badly, baby, you’re gonna have to beg me for it,” Doyoung mocks, grinding his dick at the corner of Mark’s small mouth, red from biting it too hard.

Mark let’s out a heavy breath, hands coming up to clutch his hair. He gasps when he feels Doyoung’s member prod at his cheek, and he’s so so out of it, going mad from the way Doyoung’s hot and heavy gaze just, pierced through him, that he breaks down, snot running down his nose and eyes dripping with tears for the second time that night.

“Please please please let me taste your cock, s-sir please! I just want you t-to fuck my mouth, use me to cum oh god just p-please let me have your cum-“ Mark’s mewls, sticking his tongue out and stretching the corners of his mouth with his fingers, making room for Doyoung’s thick member.

Doyoung’s hand grips the base of his dick, preventing him from cumming right then and there.

“Fuck, baby, you really are a cockslut, huh?” Doyoung groans, readjusting so that the tip of his cock is rubbing against Mark’s spit-slicked lips. “Bet your not happy unless a cock is in your mouth, huh? Is my baby really that insatiable?”

Mark nods frantically, hands gripping Doyoung’s thighs.

“I-I hah, I’ve never...never sucked cock before. Jus’ want yours, always w-wanted it please-“ Doyoung groans as Mark licks at his tip before sucking the head into his mouth.

None of Doyoung’s fantasies could have ever prepared him for the real thing, the absolutely lewd expression on Mark’s face as he sucks Doyoung’s cock like a life force. Doyoung barely registers Mark’s words, mind short-circuited from the warm, wet heat surrounding his dick.

“F-fuck, baby,” Doyoung growls, lifting Mark’s mouth off his member and prodding his head against Mark’s tongue.

Curious, he puts his member back into Mark’s mouth, thrusting in short little bursts that make him sink deeper and deeper into the younger’s mouth.

He watches as Mark begins to choke on his cock, eyes becoming red and watery as he struggles to breathe. Doyoung groans as he hits the back of Mark’s tight throat, gripping the younger’s hair and groaning as Mark’s throat constricts around his cock, not even halfway in his mouth.

Suddenly, Doyoung is cumming, moaning in short, quicks breaths as he watches Mark splutter around his cock, grip bruising against Doyoung’s thighs.

He quickly pulls out of Mark’s mouth, hands still gripping the younger’s hair as he still spurts out cum, some landing on Mark’s already cum-coated tongue and lips, most landing on the rest of his face as Doyoung rubs his quickly deflating dick against Mark’s skin, rubbing his cum into his face.

“D-doyoung,” Mark rasps out, hands cupping his face as he sobs into his palms.

Doyoung coos, quickly wiping off his dick with a box of tissues on the coffee table beside him and then Mark’s face, drenched in tears and snot and cum.

“Baby, you did so well,” Doyoung says, lightly prying Mark’s hands away from his face and leaning down to kiss the tip of his nose.

Mark blushes impossibly further, awkwardly laughing and tears overflowing as Doyoung kisses his cheeks and his lips and everything in between, throat tight and body hot.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Doyoung asks, concerned. “Look at me, baby,”

“I...I really like you. A-a lot,” Mark begins, voice raspy and gone from earlier. He swears he’s gonna lose his voice. “A-and I really liked it when y-you held me down by my throat and...and when you choked me on your cock,” he gasps for air as Doyoung coos, leaning down to press a light kiss against his lips.

“I really like you too, Mark,” he says, smiling brightly. Mark let’s out a sigh of relief, hands coming to rest on his face again as Doyoung shifts so that Mark is cuddling on top of his chest.

“Now go to sleep, baby. You’re gonna be tired,” And Mark, drunk and hazy and dazed, obliges, closing his eyes and resting his palms against Doyoung’s bare chest. Doyoung breathes in Mark’s familiar scent as he drifts off, and eventually drifts off too, stated.


End file.
